This invention relates generally to semiconductors and more particularly to organic semiconductor materials.
Components (such as metal Schottky field effect transistors (MESFETs)) and circuits comprised of semiconductor materials are known in the art. Such technology has been highly successful. For some applications, however, traditional semiconductor processing over-performs and represents unneeded form factors and capabilities at a commensurate additional cost. In addition, traditional semiconductor processing often yields small parts that present handling difficulties during assembly and further require careful packaging. Traditional semiconductor processing also usually requires batch processing to achieve a reasonable cost per part because the fabrication facilities and equipment required are extremely expensive. Also, many semiconductor devices require a lengthy fabrication time and often require numerous chemicals, some of which are highly toxic and require special handling. These aspects of traditional semiconductor fabrication do not well support low data storage and data transmission rate applications and/or less expensive needs.